Oscuro y Brillante
by Corvus-xx
Summary: "Es díficil aceptar tus sentimientos por alguien en que jamás pensaste, pero más difícil es aceptarlos y evitar gritarlos al mundo entero" era uno de los pensamientos recurrentes de Hau sobre lo que sentía por Gladion


Ay xD tenía tiempo sin escribir algo, no escribo hace un año (mal chiste) pero bueno, esta vez quise escribir algo de Pokémon, tenía esta idea hace un tiempo pero carecía de información -ya saben, como cuando sale un juego y esperas un siglo para obtenerlo, en ese tiempo uno si o si se hace spoiler xD- pero aquí les traigo un longfic (porque lo será, esta vez no serán drabbles djdvdj) que quizá a lo mucho teng caps:( -aunque no garantizo esa cantidad, quizás sean más (?)- y eso, les dejo a esta ship tan bella disfrutenla~

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, solo contribuyo al fandom.

 **Advertencias:** Posible spoiler del juego, temática slash/fluff -creo- y quizás algo de ooc, es mi primera vez utilizando a un personaje tan enérgico como Hau así que por favor entiendan si está medio raro:( .

•~•~•~•~•~•

 **Capítulo 1**

 **"Nuevos descubrimientos"**

Era una mañana bastante tranquila en isla Melemele, la gente se encontraba apenas despertando, los pokémon corrían juguetones por la hierba y un solitario Gladion paseaba por la Bahía Kalae.

Había llegado hace un par de minutos con la idea de despejarse un poco, dejando que la brisa marina se llevara sus preocupaciones y que el sonido de las olas llenara un vacío en su interior, lo disfrutaba todo en pleno silencio hasta que reconoció una voz a lo lejos.

-¡Hey Gladion! -era la frase que se escuchaba a la distancia. El joven de verde mirada pudo reconocer aquella voz.

-Oh no, no él de nuevo... -dijo el joven con cierta molestia.

A lo lejos, un chico de piel morena se apróximaba con gran entusiasmo al rubio, lanzándose sobre él sin pensarlo dos veces, cayendo ambos sobre la arena.

-¡Quitate de encima, chico malasada!

-Me llamo Hau, no chico malasada, Gladion. -corrigió al chico, con una expresión aburrida en su rostro mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba al muchacho.

-Da igual si recuerdo o no tu nombre, no somos amigos... -el muchacho hizo gran énfasis en lo último.

-Que cruel de tu parte Gladion. -dijo haciendose el ofendido -De todas formas, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

-¿Y qué es?

-Bueno... se trata de Moon, su cumpleaños será dentro de una semana y quería saber si estabas dispuesto a ayudar.

En ese momento el rostro de Gladion se tornó de un carmesí muy llamativo y su expresión era más nerviosa. Su rostro era un completo dilema

-¿M-moon dices?

-Sip. -afirmó entusiasmado -Podrías aprovechar de hacer algún bonito detalle por ella, ¿no crees? -dijo en un tono pícaro.

-Q-quizás ayude... -trató de esconder sus nervios pero era muy obvio.

-Me alegra que quieras ayudar, Gladion~. -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El joven de mirada gris se disponía a marcharse del lugar hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

-N-no vayas a decirle a nadie de esto Hau. -amenazó nervioso al chico frente a él.

Al observar el rostro ajeno, Hau se sintió invadido por un cálido sentimiento, perdiendose en unos ojos de un verde intenso. El tiempo parecía no avanzar.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así, Hau? Es algo incómodo. -reprochó un molesto Gladion.

-A-ah... ahaha~ que despiste mío, ¿no? -dijo mientras titubeaba un poco -en fin, prometo no decirle a nadie. -finalizó con su sonrisa característica.

Dicho lo último, ambos tomaron diferentes caminos. Gladion se dirigía al Paraíso Æther mientras Hau aceleraba el paso para llegar al laboratorio del profesor Kukui, lugar donde planeaban celebrar el cumpleaños de la chica.

Mientras Gladion se dirigía a tomar el ferry, pasó por su mente ese último momento con Hau, sentía que había algo raro con él, ya que no era propio del chico mirarlo tanto.

-Me pregunto si... no, no podría ser posible, ambos somos chicos y a ti te gusta Moon, no Hau. -pensó Gladion. El rubio sentía una leve atracción por la campeona de Alola, pero no podía evitar pensar en el peliverde y su actitud relajada que tanto le molestaba, sin embargo, de una u otra forma le parecía adorable el chico malasada.

Finalmente llegó al puerto de ciudad Hauoli y pusó rumbo a su destino mientras se preguntaba que sería del aspirante a Kahuna.

•~•~•~•~•~•

-¡Hau, que bueno que haz llegado, muchacho! -dijo alegre el profesor Kukui -¿Lograste convencer a Gladion de ayudar?

-¡Sí, profesor Kukui! -dijo entusiasmado.

-Entonces es momento de la siguiente parte: traer a Lillie de vuelta.

-¿Siquiera Gladion y Moon sospecharán de esto? -interrogó el muchacho.

-Lo dudo, Gladion cree que celebraremos el cumpleaños de Moon, por otro lado, Moon solo viene a ayudar sin saber el motivo real y estará tan distraída por ello que no tendrá tiempo ni para pensar un segundo. -dijo Kukui con gran seguridad en sus palabras.

-Lo hace sonar taaan complicado, profesor... -dijo un mareado Hau.

-Haha~ lo es. -afirmó Kukui -bueno, será mejor que ahora vayas a descansar chico, haz salido muy temprano solo para atrapar a Gladion, ¿eh?

-A-ah, ahaha~la verdad es que sí. -reía nervioso mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello -si que estoy cansado, pero iré a descansar ahora, volveré más tarde para ayudar con el plan, profesor~. -dijo mientras se le escapaba un bostezo.

Hau se despidió del profesor y caminó hasta su casa, se puso a pensar un momento en su primer encuentro con Gladion, la diferencia era enorme entre el viejo y el actual, tanto así que notó otras cosas nuevas, cosas que estaba empezando a sentir por él.

-Gladion es tan genial~. -pensó - me acompaña a comprar malasadas, me ayuda a entrenar, me enseña cosas nuevas... Gladion me... me gusta... -se detuvo.

Lo meditó un par de minutos y estaba un poco asustado por eso, jamás sintió algo como "gustar" y menos por un hombre, luego lo pensó mejor.

-Bueno, supongo que es una nueva experiencia. -dijo sonriente y siguió su camino hasta su casa.

Esa mañana Hau durmió con una sonrisa casi angélical, tanto así que Kaudan no quiso despertarlo en todo el día.

•~•~•~•~•~•

Y bueno, hasta acá llegamos, soy pésima con los capítulos largos xD sobretodo porque en mi celular se ve como si fuera muy extenso;_; (no tengo ni siquera computador como para hacer por último el borrador ahí:c ) pero espero que les haya gustado, se hace lo que se puede por ustedes~

Ahora, con respecto a otro tema, tengo un longfic TodoBaku por ahí, que quedó en el cap 2, siento no haberlo actualizado pero en verdad no sé como continuarlo, pero lo haré, aunque tarde pero no pienso dejarlo a medias:c también editaré algunas cosas en en los capitulos (detalles mínimos y otro gran detalle por ahí, porque hubo un final que encontré dem asco xD lo siento) y eso con respecto al fic "Explótame el corazón".

Como siempre, pueden pedirme la pareja que quieran~ no tengo problemas y por favor, si ven algo que quizá no encuentren coherente o creen que tengo alguno que otro error por ahí, avísenme, quiero hacer todo lo posible para mejorar y hacer de su lectura una experiencia agradable~.

Sin nada más que decir, Hope fuera~.


End file.
